The present invention relates generally to a utility valve key, and in particular, to a utility valve key suitable for the use with all types of valves including but not limited to plastic ball valves, gate valves and brass ball valves. This key that may be applied to water, stop, meter and gas valves.
A variety of apparatus"" are known in the prior art which are directed toward valve keys. The prior art has disclosed various valve keys which are direct to use with particular valves. However, the prior art has not disclosed a utility key that is multi-functional for use with all different types of valves. Nor has the prior art disclosed a key that is adjustable or extendable to various lengths for use in different situations.
In the utility industry it is common to have a large number of valves which can be operated by keys. A worker daily may encounter may different types of valves that require a different valve key. Most utility valves, such as water or gas valves, are located underground, and are operated by inserting an extended tool through a vertical access pipe. Sometimes, these main shutoff valves are not often touched and have a tendency to stick or actually corrode, requiring extra physical effort to turn them off.
Since the worker may encounter a number of different valves during a normal work day, there is a need for a multiple functioning tool. A different multiple use key capable of shutting off both gas and water main valves is an important asset.
In addition, there is a need for a multiple functioning valve key with a long vertical reach for the water main valve. Although in some situations, such as limited access an extended key would not fit, and a key of a shorter length is needed.
Further, a key should have adequate leverage for persons of limited manual strength to be able to turn both the gas and water valves. The key itself should be rigid enough to move sticky or corroded valves without suffering any distortion or structural failure. In addition a key that is separable, will be able to be easily stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,278 to Morris, which shows a U-shaped utility shutoff key. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,590 to Silano shows a key that is over several feet long for use in valves set below street level. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,144 to Kamiaris shows a regulator key for use with gas tanks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,209 to Hardy shows a shutoff valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,814 to Vinciguferra shows a combination of a ball valve and a key. U.S. Pat. No. 370,606 to Cole is a design patent for a valve key.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
The utility valve key of this invention may comprise at least one center member which may have at least one handle on one end. The opposite end may include at least one key member directly attached thereto for turning a valve.
Because the apparatus may be extended to different lengths depending on the requirements of the particular job, a single apparatus, instead of multiple tools, may be able to perform a plurality of functions. Further, because the various key members for the different valves may be removable and used for a particular job, additional apparatuses are unnecessary.
Moreover, this apparatus may save time and expense by having all the necessary elements of a variety of tools composed into one apparatus. This apparatus may have multiple lengths and utilizes multiple key members for different situations.